I need you
by PhinxIzzy
Summary: Serie de One-shots Finnceline/Fiolee ¡Pasen y lean!
1. ¡Te amo!

Marceline se despertó a la misma hora de cada noche, con la diferencia que hoy realmente no quería levantarse, ¿Por qué? Porque hoy seria el día en que Finn, su "mejor amigo" haría la prueba definitiva de amor a su novia, la princesa Flama, claro, le propondría matrimonio. Realmente ella no sabía porque se sentía así, ¡Era su mejor amigo! ¡¿No podía dejar de ser egoísta por un momento y ser feliz por él?! Pero claro, esto ya era imposible para ella, pues, se había enamorado irremediablemente de el.

Había pasado ya hacia 2 años, cuando Finn cumplió 18 , se supone que la fiesta era para el claro, pero el había llegado a su casa a eso de 2 horas antes de la fiesta, jadeando. Marceline sorprendida por su repentina aparición lo invito a pasar, el muy cortésmente como el héroe que era, lo rechazo, en cambio, le tendió un malgastado muñeco de peluche, Hambo. Marceline, no aguantando la emoción comenzó a llorar y se lanzo a sus brazos abrazándolo y diciendo repetidamente "gracias", cuando ella ya se había calmado, el se despidió y le dijo "te veo en la fiesta" con una sonrisa. Luego de eso, ella ya no podía parar de pensar en el.

Alguien golpeó su puerta, miró el reloj 4:30 am ¿¡Quien diablos venia a esta hora?!, fue un poco molesta hacia la puerta y lo vio , estaba con grandes quemaduras en todo su cuerpo, ella asustada le grito:

-¡Finn! ¿¡Que diablos te sucedió?!

-Yo…no pude hacerla una buena chica-dijo con voz triste

Marceline con mirada incrédula miro su brazo, había la peor quemadura que había visto en sus mas de 1000 años de existencia ahí. Rápidamente lo hizo pasar y empezó a limpiar sus quemaduras mientras el contaba que había pasado. Básicamente , justo antes

de proponerse a la princesa, inexplicablemente ella comenzó a enojarse y ataco un pueblo cercano, el, claro, defendió a los habitantes y eso le costo la relación y unas buenas quemaduras.

-Da igual-dijo Finn una vez que Marceline terminó de sanar sus quemaduras y se acomodaba a su lado en el sillón – de todos modos, ella era malvada, las malvadas no son mi tipo-finalizó con voz triste.

Marceline, que no era tonta vio su oportunidad.

-Finn-comenzó con voz temblorosa- ¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que me gustas?-finalizo muy rápido la reina de los vampiros.

-¿Qué? ,lo siento Marceline no te oí hablaste muy rápido

Marceline armándose de valor nuevamente, lo miro directamente a los ojos, y casi podría jurar que su corazón volvía latir al ver esos ojos azules.

-Me gustas-dijo, al ver la cara de Finn agrego – yo puedo ser la reina de los vampiros e hija de el rey de la necheosfera pero yo—

Se vio interrumpió cuando sintió los labios de Finn con los suyos, rápidamente ella comenzó a corresponderlo y a acariciar sus cabellos, cuando se separaron por la falta de aire de Finn, él sonrojado le dijo:

-Marcy ,yo, por fin lo entendí –dijo con la mas grande sonrisa.

-¿Entender el que? –dijo ella confundida

-Yo…quise mucho a la princesa Flama y también a PB –explico el – pero yo a ti…¡te amo!


	2. Cuando no muerdes

Ella era su vida, su alma, su todo y aun así la había perdido.

Todo comenzó hace 2 años, en su picnic especial de 4 años de noviazgo, estaban tranquilamente comiendo, disfrutándose mutuamente. Después de comer él se recostó en el ragazo de su novia y cerró sus ojos, todo iba bien, hasta cuando a ella se le ocurrió hablar.

-Oye Marshy…-Comenzó durativa

-Dime amor- dijo aún con los ojos cerrados

-Bueno…nosotros ya hemos sido novios por 4 años…y…bueno…yo me preguntaba…

-Fi, me estás asustando- dijo Marshall reincorporándose rápidamente

Fionna tomó aire y se armó de valor.

-Marshall Lee quiero que me muerdas- dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y con semblante serio

-¿Qué tu que?- respondió él sorprendido, enojado y triste a la vez

-Lo que oíste- dijo ella igual de seria-Escucha Marshall, te amo y si te pido esto es porque de verdad quiero estar contigo por siempre-terminó ella apenada

-Si, pero…

-¡¿Pero que?!-le gritó ella con lagrimas en los ojos

-¡Simplemente no puedo!-gritó el también, llorando- ¡No puedo morderte y luego ver como mueres! ¡No soportaría viendo afuera sin poder tocar el sol nunca más! compréndeme Fionna yo también te amo pero es justamente por eso que ¡no puedo!-finalizó llorando amargamente

Fionna no soportando ver al amor de su vida llorar así, lo abrazó, lo besó, consolándolo y Marshall decidió olvidarse del tema, pero solo fue cuestión de tiempo y Fionna volvió a pedirle lo mismo, pero claro, la respuesta de Marshall siempre fue la misma "no".

Fionna, al ver que jamás lo lograría decidió irse de aventura a buscar la legendaria "fuente de la juventud" , partió antes del alba, sola, ni siquiera le había dicho a su hermana, Cake, de su búsqueda, solo por si jamás volvía dejó una nota en la mesa de su casa del árbol. Justo cuando ella salió Marshall fue a verla, golpeó repetidamente la puerta y al ver que nadie le abría se extrañó y decidió entrar por la ventana. Llamó a su novia varias veces, buscó en toda la casa y luego encontró 2 cartas en la mesa, una de ellas decía su nombre. Marshall, ya asustadísimo tomó la carta y comenzó a leer.

_Marshall Lee Abadeer:_

_Amor, cuando estés leyendo esto quizás yo ya no esté aquí, y no me refiero a la casa del árbol, sino, es muy probable que ya esté muerta. Amor, fui en busca de la "fuente de la juventud", encontré un viejo mapa que dice donde está, en la cueva de un troll en el bosque maligno, se que son extremadamente peligrosos pero tengo que intentarlo… probablemente estarás muy triste y enojado conmigo, lo sé, yo también lo estoy conmigo misma, pero quiero que entiendas porque lo hice. Verás, aquella vez hace 2 años, cuando me dijiste que no me morderías me sentí demasiado triste, pensé que quizás tu ya no me amabas más, que yo era algo pasajero en tu vida, luego entendí que no era así…Claro, tuviste que decírmelo unas mil veces para que yo entendiera. Marshy, hago esto porque quiero estar contigo toda mi vida, no me importa ver morir a Cake, Gumball o cualquier otro si el pago es estar contigo por siempre, en cuanto al sol, puedo hacer mis aventuras en la noche **contigo**…_

_Espero que algún día perdones mi egoísmo…te amo y siempre lo haré…_

_Fionna_

Marshall no pudo aguantar más las lágrimas y comenzó a llorar amargamente, pero se detuvo rápidamente, no había tiempo que perder. Llamó a Cake y le resumió lo más posible la situación, ella se demoró menos de cinco minutos en llegar, Marshall tomó el sombrero más grande que pudo y también tomó su sombrilla, por si acaso. Llegaron en una hora a la cueva del troll, justo a tiempo para ver como éste la atravesaba con una espada.

-¡Fionna!- gritaron Marshall y Cake a la vez

-Yo me encargo del troll, ¡tu haz lo que puedas por ella!-le gritó Cake al vampiro.

Marshall se limitó a asentir y correr hacia su novia, se arrodilló a su lado y le tomó su mano, horriblemente ensangrentada.

-Fi…Fionna…

-Mar-Marshy- dijo ella débilmente, pero sonriendo.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Yo…fui una tonta egoísta…

-No…el egoísta fui yo…-dijo comenzando a llorar- si te hubiera mordido…

-Cariño…n-no…no digas eso

Cake ya había matado al troll y ahora se ponía a un lado de Marshall, con ojos húmedos por las lagrimas.

-Marshall...te amo…Cake te extrañaré

-¡No digas eso Fionna!-gritó histérica Cake al ver a su hermana diciendo sus ultimas palabras-te pondrás bien…

Fionna solo sonrió sabiendo que eso era una mentira, lentamente comenzó a cerrar sus ojos azules y soltar poco a poco el agarre de la mano de Marshall

-¡Haz algo Marshal!-Gritó nuevamente Cake.

-¡No! ¡No voy a morderla!

-¡No me importa si se vuelve una vampira! ¡Cúmplele su último deseo!

Marshall miró a su moribunda novia, pensó rápidamente sus opciones, morderla y ser feliz junto a ella, pero condenándola a jamás volver a estar en el sol y ver morir a todos sus seres queridos, o no morderla, pero llevando así tristeza a toda la tierra de Preparó sus colmillos y la mordió en el cuello, justo en el momento que ella moría.

Cake y Marshall miraron pacientemente el cuerpo inerte de Fionna, con mucha esperanza, sin embargo, ella no se movía. Comenzaron a llorar aún más amargamente y cada uno tomó una mano de la ahora muerta Fionna. Permanecieron así por dos horas, llorando y recordando cada momento especial con ella, su risa, su cara sonrojada…

Y entonces, cuando se disponían a informar a Gumball de la muerte de la heroína, ella comenzó a abrir sus ojos, sonrío y los abrazó, llorando.

Volvieron a casa y se informó que en la noche se celebraría un festín en la casa del árbol por la no-muerte de Fionna. Fueron cada una de las criaturas vivientes de Aaa, intrigados (N/a: Ellos aun no sabían que había pasado xd), luego de que se les contara la historia, celebraron en grande.

Más tarde esa noche, cuando Marshall Lee se disponía a acostarse con su ahora novia vampira, ella le susurró:

-Me alegra que me hallas mordido a tiempo, no soportaría haberte dejado solo.


End file.
